


A Cage Ripped Open

by Tepperz



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepperz/pseuds/Tepperz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was dared by a friend to write some DaisukexKrad. And because I like a ship challenge, I did it. Extremely short and extremely angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cage Ripped Open

“Krad, Wait!”

The blond turned his head to look at his red-headed rival. “You’re calling out for me?” His lips curved into a mocking sneer. “Me, and not my other self?”

“I…” The boy faltered, staring into Krad’s disdainful eyes. “…Of course I care for Satoshi! He’s my friend! But… Krad, I want to understand you, too!”

Krad’s smile widened, and the wings on his back dissolved as he stepped forward. Daisuke waited for his approach; refusing to flinch when Krad’s cold hands gripped his shoulders.

“You want to understand me? When even the work inside of you detests me? It was you humans that made me this creature and yet you left me to rot when it suited your benefit!” His face was glaring madly, inches away from the younger boy. His voice grew low as he muttered: “You couldn’t possibly fathom how impossible your request is. If you want to make amends, then assist me in my desires. That’s all there is left.”

Arms gently wrapped around Krad’s neck. Gentle skin with a touch as unpleasant as acid for all its kindness. And yet, the created angel could not pull away from them.

“I’m sorry,” Daisuke whispered. “Krad, I’m sorry. I’m here.”

For one terrible moment, Krad paused. He could not breath in his shock. Didn’t this boy understand – he had almost died by Krad’s own fingers! The blond closed his eyes and inhaled a long breath. Then he harshly pushed Daisuke away, so the boy fell to the ground with a cry of surprise.

“Niwa,” the tall male smiled, walking backwards until he was at the building’s edge once more. His wings appeared gracefully in the air. “It is too late.”

“Wait!” Daisuke shouted – but Krad had already hopped off the end of the tower, soaring up and through the air like a lost dream.


End file.
